mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crashhopper
Crashhopper '''is the Omnitrix's sample of an Orthopterran from the planet Coleop Terra. Appearance Crashhopper greatly resembles a mix between a grasshopper and a praying mantis with significantly large three-jointed hind limbs. He has a green film connected to the tibia and tarsus of his legs similar to both Jetray and Stinkfly's wings. He has the same green color scheme as Stinkfly, has a large segmented horn on top of his head and two smaller horns on the sides of his head where the eyes are placed. Each horn has three tiny spikes behind them. There are also three spikes on each forearm and the back of both tarsi on his legs, and he has two sharp fingers, a thumb on each hand and two light-colored claw-like toes on his feet along with one on the back. His chin is quite small with two lines, he has gill-like structures under his armpits, and his segmented neck extends from a green collar that is fused with the torso. His suit represents green overalls with three black stripes and a green tip. The green stripe on his stomach has a large green hexagonal patch where the Omnitrix symbol is located and a smaller white stripe. Powers/Abilities Due to his relatively long and muscular legs, Crashhopper is able to jump extremely long distances, leaving behind a shock wave. Crashhopper's horn is hard as steel and he is full of shock-absorbing viscous matter that cushions the impact on his internal organs. The shock wave created from Crashhopper's jumping is strong enough to crack concrete and push through a large number of Mutant Ants that were on top of him. Crashhopper possesses enhanced strength, as he is capable of lifting and throwing a Muroid, as well as bouncing Milleous around while jumping. Crashhopper's legs can kick with considerable force, making them offensive weapons in close-quarters. The claws on his arms and legs can dig into hard surfaces, allowing Crashhopper to scale walls and other tall structures. As shown in Ballroom Blitz, Crashhopper can survive a nuclear explosion as well as the vacuum of space. Weaknesses If he gets stuck in the sticky goo sacs of his natural predator, Mucilator, Crashhopper will be unable to escape. Crashhopper's body is not as shielded as it looks; when a missile struck him, he started to stroke his head and feel great discomfort from the impact. Furthermore, he was easily hurt by punches from Princess Looma. If his legs are hit correctly, Crashhopper will move backward automatically History Omniverse * Crashhopper debuted in It Was Them, where he defeated Dr. Animo * In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, Crashhopper destroyed a missile * In Hot Stretch, Crashhopper chased Ester * In Of Predators and Prey Part 1, Crashhopper escaped Zed * In Of Predators and Prey Part 2, Crashhopper battled Zed * In Many Happy Returns, Crashhopper was defeated by Looma * In Gone Fishin', Crashhopper defeated the Kraken * In Bros in Space, Crashhopper battled some Muroids * In The Frogs of War Part 1, Crashhopper battled Milleus * In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, Crashhopper defeated Psyphon * In A Fistful of Brains, Crashhopper battled Albedo * In Rad Monster Party, Crashhopper battled Kuphulu * In Clyde Five, Crashhopper defeated Liam Heroes Rise * In Ballroom Blitz, '''Crashhopper diverted Colonel Rozum's thermonuclear bomb * In Maltruant's Mistake Part 1, Crashhopper attacked Maltruant * In Inspector 13, Crashhopper destroyed a Techadon Robot * In The Most Beautiful Girl in the Universe, Crashhopper saved Angela from some mobs * In The Mad Nightmare, Crashhopper appeared to say hi to some fans * In Requiem for the Nerds, Crashhopper defeated the dimensional monster, and got sucked into its portal Appearances Omniverse Season 1 * It Was Them (debut) * So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies * Hot Stretch * Of Predators and Prey Part 1 * Of Predators and Prey Part 2 Season 2 * Many Happy Returns * Gone Fishin' (accidental transformation; intended alien was Way Big) * Bros in Space Season 3 * The Frogs of War Part 1 (randomizer) Season 5 * Rad Monster Party Season 7 * Clyde Five Heroes Rise Season 2 * Ballroom Blitz (first re-appearance; accidental transformation; intended alien was Feedback) Season 3 * Maltruant's Mistake Part 1 * Inspector 13 * The Most Beautiful Girl in the Universe Season 5 * The Mad Nightmare * Requiem for the Nerds